


Double Trouble

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (which really should be a tag), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fisting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Super Soldier Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve and Tony decide to spice things up and bring a third person into their bedroom. Lucky for them Bucky is down for anything.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm so far behind on Kinktober it's not even funny. I had a pretty shitty week last week so I barely had any time or motivation to write. But now I'm back in the swing of things (hopefully) so I'll try to catch up. Three fics in a day, here I come! (hopefully. I haven't written the other two yet. But I'm damn well gonna try!)  
Anyway, this is just some good old-fashioned porn. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 17: Double (or More) Penetration

“Steve, come on, lots of people have tried this –“

“Both of us?”

“I started preparing for this weeks ago –“

“_Together?”_

Tony huffed in annoyance, smacking Steve in the chest. “Get with the program, Steve! Yes, you and him together. And before you say anything, I know about the risks and yes I want to try it anyway.”

“But –“ Steve stuttered out, eyes flicking rapidly between the other two men. “How? You'll hurt yourself, hell, probably me and Bucky too! You can't honestly tell me that –“

“Okay Steve, seriously, calm down,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “I've done my research. And you can't tell me you didn't see how much I liked the extra finger when you were fucking me last week.”

Bucky who'd done an excellent job of staying out of the conversation so far raised a considering eyebrow at Steve, smirking when his friend turned a spectacular shade of red.

“That's besides the point,” Steve huffed. “And that was _one_ finger. This is _Bucky!”_ He shouted the last bit, gesturing wildly at his best friend.

“Not sure if you've grasped the concept yet,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow. “But it being him is kind of the point.”

Steve ran a hand over his face, groaning in frustration. Bucky was that close to laughing at him. To be honest he hadn't expected their threesome to take this route, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Tony,” Steve said gravely and – uh oh, Bucky knew that face. Steve was about to make a speech. “I love you and I want to make you happy. But you can't honestly expect this to work. The last thing I want is to hurt you and this seems like it could do actual lasting damage if something goes wrong. I'm honored that you trust me this much but your health is more important than anything, especially with what the doctor said about you needing rest and –“

Jesus, someone needed to stop this before Steve worked himself into a tizzy. Bucky cleared his throat.

“I think what Stevie wants to say is that my proportions are the problem.” Both men turned to look at him at his unexpected contribution. He shrugged. “Never had any complaints before, but for what we're planning it might not be ideal.”

Tony's eyes flashed with interest as they wandered down to Bucky's clothed crotch and Bucky tried his best not to posture too obviously under the attention.

“I really hope you're saying what I think you're saying,” Tony drawled and the look in his eyes made something stir in Bucky's gut. “Because I am thoroughly intrigued.”

“Well,” Bucky said, only pausing for a moment before his fingers went to his belt. “In the interest of full disclosure...” He pulled down his pants and briefs in one go, stepping out of them without hesitation. Once he'd righted himself he gestured nonchalantly at his half-hard cock. “This is what we're working with.”

Bucky reveled just a little in the way Tony's eyes went wide for a split second before they narrowed in that way he had when he was running numbers in his mind.

“I see the problem.”

Steve threw his arms up in exasperation. “That's what I've been trying to –“

“Both of you are seriously underestimating my determination to have that inside me.” Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the stunned looks on both of their faces. “What? I can work with this. Might take a little longer, but if you're down I'm down.”

Bucky glanced over to find Steve already looking at him with wide eyes. _This is a bad idea,_ they practically screamed and Bucky just waggled his eyebrows meaningfully, not so subtly glancing at the bulge in Steve's pants. It only took a few seconds for Steve to groan in defeat, putting his head in his hands before he looked back at Tony with a resigned flush on his cheeks.

“Fine. Let's do it.” He pointed a warning finger at both of them. “But we'll be careful. And slow. And if anything goes wrong we stop immediately.”

“Great,” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “Less clothes. Chop chop.”

It took less than a minute to get them all naked, clothes strewn about the room in their haste. After that there was an awful moment where they just stared at each other, unsure of how to proceed. For a second Bucky seriously began to doubt his decision when Tony suddenly broke the silence with a loud snort.

“This feels like a bad porno. Circle Jerk – The Movie.”

Bucky chuckled, taking a determined step forward so he was right in Tony's space. He pushed him backwards onto the bed, ignoring his undignified squawk as Bucky settled in between his thighs.

“Wow, straight to the point, Buckaroo,” Tony said, both teasing and slightly breathless as Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony's collarbone, kissing his way south. “You – wow, not one for foreplay, are you?”

Bucky looked up from where he'd moved down to hover just above Tony's cock. “You complainin'?”

“Does it look like I'm complaining?” Tony asked, fingers tangling in Bucky's long hair to pull him down towards his dick with enough pressure to make Bucky's scalp tingle pleasantly. “Up and at it, soldier.”

Bucky chuckled, pressing his tongue to the head for a second just to hear Tony huff impatiently before he took him in his mouth, sliding down steadily. Tony's grip tightened but Bucky was distracted from Tony's reaction by the mattress dipping to his left. His eyes snapped up to lock with Steve's who held the eye contact even as he leaned into Tony's space.

“He's good at that, isn't he?”

Bucky gave him a filthy smirk around Tony's cock, pulling off as slowly as he could manage to make Tony squirm.

“He's a fucking menace,” Tony gasped and Bucky chuckled.

“You ain't seen nothing yet,” he rasped. Then he leaned down and _really_ went to work, swallowing Tony's cock to the root. Tony tilted his hips up in response and Bucky pushed him back down with one hand on his stomach.

“Fuck, you're strong,” Tony panted, breath hitching when Bucky started bobbing his head. “Jesus. Is there anything left of that serum, cause I want some.”

Steve chuckled roughly. “You really don't need more ways to be a pain in the ass.”

“Well, you're about to be a pain in _my_ ass so I don't think you've got a leg to stand on.”

To Bucky's endless delight Steve actually blushed at Tony's quip, lightly smacking him in the chest. “Shut up.”

“But seriously, I get why you – oh fuck! Why you wanted to do this. With him. I mean – Jesus, Steve, has he always been that good at sucking cock or did – hah – did you teach him some of that because damn –“

Christ, Stark talked a lot. He'd have to do something about that.

Bucky tapped Steve's leg, holding out a hand for – ah yes, Steve got it in one, passing him the lube from the nightstand. It would have made him smile if he hadn't had his mouth full at the moment.

Instead he slicked up the fingers of his metal hand, sneaking it down between him and Tony.

“Holy shit!” Tony yelped, hips jolting when Bucky pushed in with two fingers at once. “Oh, oh my god, that's – shit!”

He really had prepared for this. Bucky hummed approvingly before pulling his fingers out to thrust back in with three, the slide still easy enough that he immediately started twisting them, scissoring them open. Tony moaned loudly.

“Oh my god! Your fucking fingers, fuck!”

“Eloquent,” Steve teased and Tony punched him in the shoulder.

“Let's see how eloquent you are with three fingers up your – fuck! _Four_ fingers up your ass, holy shit, _Bucky_ –“

“Think you can fit my whole hand?” Bucky asked huskily and Tony looked at him with dark eyes.

“I know I _want_ to.”

“Jesus Christ,” Steve breathed from beside Tony, shifting down the bed towards Bucky. “Get him – fuck, Bucky, get over here, I wanna see.”

They shuffled around until Tony was lying diagonally across the bed, Bucky and Steve both at his sides, staring down at where Bucky's metal fingers were thrusting in and out of his ass.

“I feel like a porn star,” Tony said dreamily and got a smack in the thigh for it. “Ow! Hey, I'm gonna take both your cocks up my ass, show some respect!”

“Take my hand first and then we'll see,” Bucky said, folding his thumb against his palm as he pulled the rest of his fingers out. “You ready?”

“I've_ been_ ready and you know it, you – ah!”

Bucky watched in awe as Tony's hole just – opened up around his fingers, the thumb pushing in with ease. When he got to the widest part of his palm Tony hissed in discomfort and Bucky stopped.

“Are you –“

“Go!” Tony gasped, giving Bucky a glare. “Come on! You're almost in, I can – fuck!”

Bucky's breath caught in his throat when he just – slipped in the rest of the way, and his hand was suddenly inside all the way up to his wrist.

“Holy shit,” Steve mumbled next to him, his eyes wide as he stared at Bucky's arm. “You actually did it.”

“I can feel that,” Tony said, his voice a bit strained but more smug than anything else. “Told you I could take it.”

Bucky wiggled his fingers as much as he could in the tight space and Tony gasped, clawing at the sheets by his head.

“Oh god, oh fuck, please –“

“Think you can take _us?”_ Bucky asked and he knew he sounded rough because Tony shivered at the sound. “We're bigger than my hand, doll.”

“Well, you can stretch me out first, can't you?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow and Bucky grinned as he slowly curled his fingers inside him. Tony gasped, hips jerking when Bucky scraped right over his prostate, fingers curling inwards until his hand formed a tight fist.

“I certainly can.”

It was hard to even move his fist inside Tony at first with how tightly his inner walls were squeezing it. But it didn't seem to matter much to Tony who was groaning with every inch, one of Bucky's knuckles a steady pressure on his prostate as he rubbed it back and forth. Bucky twisted his wrist, slowly but surely opening Tony up even further until he could thrust his hand in and out with only minimal resistance.

“M'ready, c'mon, jus– fuck me!” Tony slurred and Bucky had to lean down and kiss him at that, only realizing as he did it that this might not have been what Steve had expected when he'd asked Bucky to join them in bed.

Bucky looked over to assess his reaction and felt his mouth go dry at the hungry look in Steve's eyes. He hadn't noticed before but Steve must have taken his cock out at some point because he was holding it loosely in his fist, hard and big and – yeah.

Maybe Steve had been right to worry about putting both of their cocks inside Tony.

Steve clearly didn't have the same compunctions anymore because he shuffled closer to kneel right next to Tony and press a hard kiss to his lips. Bucky felt his blood boil with desire at the flash of Steve's tongue between them.

“Who do you want first?” Steve mumbled against Tony's mouth and Tony didn't even hesitate.

“Bucky in front. You get behind me.”

“Bossy,” Bucky said, amused but quickly following Tony's directions. Tony made a small noise of discomfort when Bucky slipped his hand out but Steve kissed it away before he moved behind Tony and leaned against the headboard. Bucky shuffled Tony up the bed until he was reclining against Steve's chest with Bucky kneeling between his spread legs, running his hands soothingly up and down his thighs. “Just relax, doll. We'll take good care of you.”

Tony rolled his eyes spectacularly but before he could say anything Bucky cut him off by pushing in, slowly but surely until he was completely buried inside Tony. Even with all of their preparation it was still a tight fit and Bucky needed a moment to just bask in the warmth and amazing pressure on his cock.

“Shit,” Tony sighed blissfully and Bucky felt almost inordinately pleased by that. “Wish you could feel him right now, Steve. He's amazing.”

“'Course he is,” Steve said and that damn rasp in his voice was doing things to Bucky he didn't think it would. “Wouldn't let him near you otherwise.”

“Only the best for me, right?” Tony joked but Bucky saw the way Steve's eyes went soft and gentle as he pressed a kiss to the side of Tony's neck.

“You know it.”

Bucky clucked his tongue, grabbing Tony's hips to lift him up before slowly guiding him down onto his dick. Tony made a quiet noise of pleasure, his eyes closed, mouth open and head tipped back against Steve's shoulder. He looked absolutely obscene, just basking in hedonistic pleasure, and it made Bucky want to wreck him, make him bounce on his cock until he was begging to come –

“Come on, get in there,” Tony goaded as he turned his head to the side, giving Steve a sultry look. “It's nice and warm in here, isn't it, Bucky?”

Bucky was still reeling a little from his own fantasy so he only managed a wicked grin at Steve who looked equal parts exasperated and eager.

“I'll open you up some more first, okay?” Steve said, kissing Tony's neck. Bucky couldn't see where his fingers went but he could certainly _feel_ it when they prodded at where Tony's hole was stretched almost obscenely wide around him. His breathing hitched when Steve slipped two fingers inside, stroking along Bucky's dick, and it took all of his restraint not to squirm at the touch and risk jostling Tony.

“Fuck,” Tony gritted out, his voice not at all blissful anymore, and Bucky quickly searched his face, heart sinking at the pain he saw there.

“Hey, you okay, doll? Is it too –“

“If you suggest we stop I will bite you,” Tony said but Bucky wasn't reassured and neither was Steve apparently because Bucky could see him frown worriedly over Tony's shoulder.

“Look, if this is hurting you –“

Tony sighed in exasperation. “Jesus Christ, just give me a moment to adjust, okay? We'll make this work.”

Bucky wanted to protest but then again Tony knew his body better than anyone and Bucky knew just how frustrating it was to not have a say in what you could or couldn't handle. So he stayed right where he was, ignoring his need to move the best he could.

It took a few minutes but eventually Tony nodded, giving Steve the go ahead to move his fingers. Steve slowly scissored them open, pushing in with a third finger after a while to stretch him even further, and Bucky counted all the way to a hundred in his head, twitching at the almost ticklish friction on the base of his cock. He was itching to move, his hip muscles coiled tight to keep from thrusting forward but he couldn't help the way his cock was twitching inside Tony. It probably would've driven him mad had Steve not suddenly decided to pull his fingers out, wiping them on his own thigh.

“You're really sure about this, Tony?”

“I'm sure,” Tony panted, his breathing already heavy and sweat beading on his forehead from the strain. “Honestly, after all this foreplay, if you don't fuck me now I will probably have to kill you.”

Steve chuckled breathlessly as he got to his knees behind Tony, hoisting him up onto his lap which dislodged Bucky for a moment and made both him and Tony grunt. Bucky quickly scooted closer and pushed back inside, groaning at the much needed friction. God, he'd held still for too damn long now, this had better be worth it in the end.

There was a slick sound as Steve lubed himself up before shuffling closer, hands under Tony's thighs to hold him open. Bucky could feel the head of Steve's cock prodding at where Bucky was already stretching Tony out and it made his mouth go abruptly dry. It probably should've been more weird to touch dicks with your childhood best friend but Bucky was too distracted by how hot it was to really care.

Tony seemed to feel the same way because his breath left him in a rush before he started squirming, trying to get closer to Steve while taking care not to let Bucky slip out. “Come on, Steve! Stop wasting time!”

Bucky could see Steve rolling his eyes behind Tony before he was thoroughly distracted by the pressure next to his cock.

“Pull out a bit, Bucky, come o– yeah, like that, just – slowly –“

Bucky held his breath as they both pushed inside and for a second it was awful, too tight and too much resistance for it to be anything but painful for Tony. Bucky's head snapped up in alarm when Tony whimpered, a small hurt sound that made his blood run cold.

“Shit, Tony, are y–“

He never got to finish his sentence because on the next breath the pressure gave and Steve slid inside alongside him in one smooth stroke, punching the air out of Bucky's lungs. Tony heaved a gasp, his eyes wide as saucers as they snapped open and fixed on Bucky with something like awe.

“Holy shit!” Tony panted and Bucky couldn't even respond, his hands cramping up with the effort of holding Tony's hips still because oh my god, this was –

“Wow,” Steve breathed and Bucky knew what he meant. Like this he could feel Steve's cock throbbing against his own, Tony's walls squeezing and shifting around them as he tried to get comfortable in their laps. Tony suddenly leaned back into Steve's chest and Bucky scrambled to follow, keep his dick in that tight, wonderful heat –

“Oh my god,” he whimpered, completely overwhelmed by even the smallest movements after waiting so long. Tony ran a hand through his hair, shushing him, and Bucky looked at him incredulously because shouldn't Tony be the one to need comfort –

But Tony looked perfectly happy, a radiant smile on his face even though his hair was drenched in sweat. “Fucking hell, I'm so full.”

“You say that like it's a surprise,” Steve said jokingly but Bucky could hear the strain behind it as Steve's hips jerked minutely, obviously holding himself back. Bucky brought a hand up to grip Steve's arm and pull him closer so they could sandwich Tony in between them properly. Steve's muscles were so tense they felt like granite.

“Okay,” Tony said, shifting between them and making both soldiers gasp at the movement. “Let's do this. Slowly.”

Bucky looked at Steve over Tony's shoulder, feeling a little lost. “How, uh. How do we –“

He choked on his question when Steve slowly pulled back out, his cock dragging along Bucky's. They both groaned at the feeling but Tony's moan was louder than both of them combined, his hips twitching so hard that Bucky had to hold him still with both hands.

“Oh my god, please, Steve, just fuck me –“

“Slow,” Steve gasped, his brow scrunching with pleasure as he pushed back in. “We need to – Oh fuck, Tony, you're so tight –“

“Move,” Tony said, hitting Bucky in the shoulder. “Come on, please just – ah!”

Bucky couldn't even breathe when he obeyed and pulled out just as Steve pushed back in, their dicks rubbing against each other's sensitive undersides. It was so good that it was making his head spin, wanting so badly to just thrust in and take Tony apart, but he couldn't risk it. Instead he kept the pace nice and slow, feeling his breath punch out of him with every thrust.

Tony seemed to love it too, judging by the way he was scratching up Bucky's back. Bucky grunted at the hot bolt of pleasure it sent down his spine, fucking up into Tony when Steve pulled out and falling into a counter-rhythm that was already making his toes curl.

“You can –“ Tony said, his walls suddenly squeezing down on Bucky and Steve, and they both scrabbled for purchase on Tony's hips, entangling their fingers. “Go faster, please.”

So they did, rocking Tony back and forth between them as they rubbed off against each other, against Tony, _inside_ Tony – God, it was so much and Bucky was hard enough to pound nails, already knowing that he was going to come so fucking hard later –

“Shit,” Steve whispered and Bucky could feel his hands trembling where he was grabbing Bucky's. “Oh shit, this won't take long...”

“That's okay,” Tony panted. “Not gonna – fuck, I won't last either, can we please –“

Bucky cut him off with a hard thrust, breaking the rhythm so that he and Steve were suddenly both buried to the hilt, squeezed tightly by Tony's inner walls. He groaned wildly, his hips instinctively hitching forward until he was humping in and out of Tony with shallow thrusts.

His moans raised in pitch when Steve joined in, going for longer strokes that offset Bucky's almost desperate rutting and pulled a deep groan from Tony's chest.

“Oh shit, oh fuck, you're gonna make me come –“

That spurred Bucky on like nothing else, shifting on his knees to try and find that angle that would make Tony fall apart. It took him a couple tries but on the tenth or so thrust Tony suddenly arched up, bumping into Bucky's chest with a bitten-off whine.

“Fuck! Right there, fuck fuckfuck keep going –“

Bucky's mind was hazy with pleasure, his whole world narrowed down on the in out in in _in,_ his hands probably leaving bruises on Tony's hips with how hard he was gripping them. Steve was speeding up too and all of a sudden they were thrusting into Tony in perfect synchrony. Bucky's eyes met Steve's over Tony's shoulder and his breath left him in a rush, his cock throbbing with the need to come, fuck –

But he wanted to see them go first.

So Bucky redoubled his efforts, thrusting up into Tony fast and hard and relishing the groan that it ripped from Tony's throat.

“Fuck, oh fuck, I'm gonna come –“

“Go on,” Bucky panted, reaching down to wrap a hand around Tony's cock, and he barely had time to adjust his grip before Tony went rigid in his arms.

He was even more beautiful in orgasm, neck bared and vulnerable as he spasmed in Steve's arms, letting out tiny little moans in between heaving gasps for air. Bucky was so mesmerized by the sight that he didn't even notice his own orgasm sneak up on him until Steve thrust into Tony once more, his dick rubbing against the underside of Bucky's cock head _just so_ and that was it, Bucky was gone.

He distantly heard Steve groan out Tony's name but nothing mattered more than the amazing sensation of _wet hot fuck tight_ – as he felt his own come slick up and ease the slide of his cock inside Tony. He didn't really register Steve's orgasm until it was already over but by then he was halfway off to dreamland, exhausted and so lost in bliss that he was all but swaying on his knees.

“Holy fuck,” Tony slurred and Steve chuckled tiredly before slowly pulling out, making both Bucky and Tony hiss.

“Sorry, sorry. I'll grab a washcloth.”

Bucky grumbled in agreement as Steve got up off the bed and disappeared in the bathroom. He immediately slumped down after pulling out of Tony too – with much less resistance, thank god – and fell on his back next to Tony. It wasn't really a surprise when Tony snuggled up to him but Bucky hadn't expected it either after the deed was done. Not that he was complaining.

“You alright, doll?” he murmured against Tony's hair and Tony sighed contentedly, wiggling even closer.

“More than. I feel like I just got fucked by Hercules or something.”

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Who's –“

“Not important,” Tony said quickly just as Steve came back in the room and paused by the bed, probably taking in the sight of his boyfriend shamelessly cuddling up to his best friend.

Bucky squirmed uncomfortably, about to make an excuse – not that he had one but Bucky was relying on his mouth to come up with some shit on the fly – and startled in surprise when Steve leaned down, pressing a kiss to Tony's mouth before laying one on Bucky too. Bucky blinked, hopelessly confused, but the cheeky smile and raised eyebrow on Steve's face made him shrug it off. At least for now. He'd figure it out after his brain finished rebooting.

“Stay?” Steve asked and Tony hummed approvingly, laying his head on Bucky's shoulder.

And well, Bucky knew an opportunity when he saw one.


End file.
